Only If
by Rochelle-san
Summary: Inuyasha betrayal resulted in Kagome's death. She's reborn as a member of the infamous shichinintai group and blessed with a child. Life is good, that is, until news gets to the half-demon, causing him to make an appearance. Only to find out that the one he loves has no recollection of him and is already taken.
1. Chapter 1

**Only If**

**Summary: **Inuyasha betrayal resulted in Kagome's 's reborn as a member of the infamous shichinintai group and blessed with a child. Life is good, that is, until news gets to the half-demon, causing him to make an appearance. Only to find out that the one he loves has no recollection of him and is already taken.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

This is a Bankotsu/Kagome story.

**Prologue**

"Kagome! Kikyo!" screamed Inuyasha, a half-demon with long silver hair and gold colored eyes. He dashed towards the two women he loved, both unconscious and entangled in the tentacles of Naraku, a sinister half-demon, who enjoy toying with others emotions.

The sinister half-demon took his eyes off the two women and towards the Inuyasha, who came to a screeching halt, 10 feet before him. He smiled maliciously as the tentacles wrapped around the two female ascended towards the blue sky. "Welcome Inuyasha. I have been waiting for you."

The tone behind his voice causes a jolt of nervousness to explode within the silver haired half-demon. Inuyasha drew his sword, the tetsusaiga, a sword of destruction and pointed it towards Naraku. "You bastard! Let them go! Now!"

Naraku chuckled. "I am afraid that's impossible. You see Inuyasha, I am going to give you a choice. Pick the woman you love the most and the other must unfortunately die."

"WHAT!?"

Naraku moved towards the edge of the cliff, the tentacles entangling the priestess levitate over the steep canyon. He looked at the enraged half-demon with a smile. "Time is ticking, half-demon. Would you rather I choose?"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Inuyasha. His beloved sword fell out of his hand and returned to its normal state as it hit the grassless ground.

A hopeless expression marred his raging one, as he took a step forward with his right hand extended towards them. He begged. "Please, don't hurt hem."

Naraku laughed and sneered and belittled the helpless half-demon before him. He ascended off the ground and then looked down at Inuyasha in midair, smiling. "Tell you what Inuyasha. You can have your beloved Kikyo and Kagome will die instead."

"No!"

"Then Kikyo will die and Kagome will be all yours."

"I said no!"

His smile turned into a frowned. "Then they-"

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" A female voice cried. The beholder of the voice belonged to Sango, one of the last remaining demon slayers of the hidden slayer village that was done away with by none other than Naraku himself.

Naraku was amused. The demon slayer and remaining friends were coming into view, with high hopes of saving their friends. He laughed again, this time diabolically.

"Naraku!" yelled Sango, riding on Kilala, her pet demon. "Let Kagome go!"

"Let her go?" Naraku repeated and then snickered mischievously. "Why certainly."

And he did just that.

**This is just the prologue. Would love to hear what you think? I am working on chapter one right now, will publish it when its done. Enjoy and see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **one**

"Nanami!"

Soft giggling echoed down the lit cave as Kagome chased after her overly excited two year old daughter. She stopped half way and hunched forward with her hands on her knees panting.

"Chase me mommy," cried Nanami. She was currently facing her beloved mother at the back of the cave with bright smile. To her left as well as her right were another path that led deeper into the cave

Kagome stood upright after catching her breath. She gave the excited toddler whose black hair is always seen in pigtails, a stern look as she placed her hands on her hips. "Time for bed."

"No."

"Nanami!"

Tears formed at the corner of her blue eyes as she looked at her upset mother. She wanted to play all night long. She puffed up her cheeks in defiance.

Kagome sighed. She then noticed her daughter's sour expression being replaced by a bright one. Before she could process why her Nanami had her hands over her mouth while nodding her head, she felt herself being enveloped from behind in a warm, comforting embrace.

"To see my two favourite girls up and about, what's the occasion?"

Kagome smiled. _Bankotsu_.

"Nanami-chan, look at what uncle Jakotsu brought you."

Nanami eyes widened in excitement. She ran down the pathway, past her parents who were still in a tight embraced and stopped before her uncle. She looked up at the man who had both hands behind his back.

"Nanami, daddy is still waiting for his welcome back hug."

Jakotsu took his eyes off Nanami and towards his big brother, who was now standing beside Kagome, looking at them. His mouth drop opened when Nanami turned towards her parents and then leaped into her crouched down father arms.

"Big brother no fair."

Bankotsu stood up with Nanami in his arms and smiled triumphantly. He turned his back on his brother and walked off. "Daddy will always be number one, isn't that right Nanami?"

Jakotsu dropped to the dirt floor on his knees in despair. _My favourite niece is… My favourite niece is_… "Nanami!" He cried.

Kagome chuckled. Jakotsu always took his love for her daughter to a whole new level, especially when Bankotsu is involved. She made her way over and crouched down next to him. "Come on Ja, I will make you your favourite meal."

His eyes sparkled. "Kagome." He cried, tears of joy.

Jakotsu attacked the plate of food before him. He was currently sitting outside of the cave against the wall on the left side, with his legs crossed, Indian style. His cheeks were as red as roses. Home cooked meal can never be compared.

"Mommy, I am hungry too."

"It's way past your bed time, come on let's go," Kagome said, looking in her direction.

"No," Nanami cried as she hugged Bankotsu tighter. She nuzzled her face in his neck and mumbled. "I want to stay with daddy."

"Nanami!"

Bankotsu felt his daughter flinched in his arms. He rubbed her back soothingly as he felt his neck getting wet. "Leave her to me Kags," he said as he walked past her, entering the cave.

Kagome breathed out. She sat down beside Jakotsu, who popped the last piece of food into his mouth, and leaned against the rock wall. She looked up at the starry sky. "What am I going to with her?"

"Kagome," Jakotsu said. He too leaned back into the rock wall, but instead, looked straight ahead. "I am sure she just want to spend time with big brother. We have been gone for a little over a month you know."

"That's true," replied Kagome. She smiled as she took her eyes away from the sky and onto the cross dresser. "You guys will be home for a while, right?"

"More like ten days."

Kagome frowned. They are away on business more than they are at home. She brought her knees towards her chest and buried her face in them.

"Big brother and I can take care of ourselves. So, don't stressed yourself out."

"I know. It's just lonely at times. And I can't take Nanami outside the barrier," Kagome confessed. Surrounding the cave, one hundred and fifty meters away was the woods lurking with blood lust demons, which was sealed off by an invisible barrier. It puzzled her to no end. Why are they so interested in her daughter. If it wasn't for her miko powers, they would have been long gone.

**Hello guys. I humbly apologized for being gone for so long. Now that I have some free time on my hands I can focus on this story. Thanks again for taking the time to read it. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
